Remnants of Hope
by Mirai Chronos
Summary: A bizzare twist of fate between two people spiral out of control dragging the fate of the world into the mix. Purity and Sin form the perfect balance within this somewhat broken hero. Can he truly save everyone or will he destroy himself within the process. 4 Realms, 3 fates, 2 Heroes, and 1 Beginning. The person we will be following is the son of Satan himself, as he adventure to
1. Introduction

A bizzare twist of fate between two people spiral out of control dragging the fate of the world into the mix. Purity and Sin form the perfect balance within this somewhat broken hero. Can he truly save everyone or will he destroy himself within the process. 4 Realms, 3 fates, 2 Heroes, and 1 Beginning. The person we will be following is the son of Satan himself, as he adventure to find himself and his own destiny.


	2. Ch:1 Through Hell and High water

_In a realm filled with darkness and the screams of those in pure agony, only luminated by molten embers that would scatter the ground for as far as the eye could see. Overwhelming heat and poisonous gases formed the atmosphere in this hellish landscape. Various rusted metal containers line up to a palace of bones and molten rocks. A world filled with nothing but negative emotions and energy swirl and emitting from the world itself. Inside the palace held 8 individuals sitting at a table in a meeting room with large demonic door at the head. Each individual was vastly different from that of the other, emboding the elements and a portion of creation. The room was completely silent, no one making the slightest noise until he spoke changing the room towards himself._

_"Father, I called this meeting to announce one thing and that is, I will be departing soon."_

_The individual that sat at the center of the table spoke to the door with calm determination behind each word. The man identified himself as the leader of the group, the one that organized this event all alone. The man was dressed in a all formal black suit with 3 black angel and 3 demonic like wings. Everyone within the room looked to the man with fear of might happen to him. The last person that attempted to leave this place experienced nightmares that torn his very soul apart, all that remained was his weapon a reminder of what would happen to those that rebelled against the lord of this realm. The others becames stricked by a petrifying fear of what this man had said and the outcome of his decision came from everyone ironically the only person that remained calm was the person who was in danger. Suddenly t__he ground in the palace began to shake viciously as from behind the door a loud banging could be heard. Overwhelming power filled the atmosphere of the room seemingly coming from the door itself, this power came from the true lord of this realm, a individual so powerful that he had to sealed and bound within this world._

_"**Nobody leaves this realm without my permission! Whether it be the lowest imp to My very children!"**_

_A sinister and angry voice would be heard. This was voice all too familiar to all to have enter this place, no one knew of the appearance of the person the voice belong to or how he could possibly create a child without a physical form but the one thing was certain, he was the origin of sin and his ability was no laughing matter. The man stood up slamming his hands against the table in sheer anger. He was fed up with existing in this realm of negativity, a realm filled with nothing but people of the same actions and behavior. He sought out a place where people where people were different from one another where they had a right to choose the path against their darkest desires. _

_" And who's gonna stop me? A disembodied voice or was you hoping that someone actually could stop me here?"_

_The man would speak boasting his own power with a tone of pride and arrogance, while he paled in comparison to his father, their ability to slay one another was unknown to speculation. The aura that had filled the room began changing becoming solid and sharp as the form was becoming more physical while still hovering in the space above the inhabitants of the room. Almost instantaneously the aura became weapons, and rushed at the man voicing out against his father. a rain of a crimson swords pierced him in the center of his chest before anyone can think of moving, the man's eyes began to fade away and his breathing completely stopped, as his body would be knocked to the ground seemingly dead, a pool of blood surrounding his body. This was the fate of those who dare challenge the authority of this realm, his death was unlike the other however normally a usurper would be tortured for years but this was suddenly almost as if it was meant to be painless. The rest of the group would begin to whisper to each other about what had just occurred. When a loud cocky laughter could be heard filling the room coming from where the man's body laid. The man stood back and pulled the swords out placing them on the table. The wounds would close as he would pulled each sword out leaving his suit in ruin. Each sword making a metal clang each time it collided with the table. _

_"Didn't someone ever tell you? You could've poked a eye out with these things."_

_The man then left the room heading toward the palace exit. The realm was seemingly being ripped apart by the power emanating from the door. A large hole in the space outside of the palace began to appear as growling would be heard. This growling was from the guardian of this realm, a literal guard dog that prevents escape for anyone meant to be here. While this beast couldn't stop any of the 8 meetings, he was still capable of giving them difficulties._

_"**Defiant little brat! I'll decorate my halls with your blood! Sins! alert my eldest son of his brother's escape!"**_

_The voice would speak to the remaining individual in the room. Each individual would disappear in the element they were modeled after, flame, water, Sand, light, lighting, dust, and wind were left in the spots in which they had sat. The man in black had made his way outside the place and started to notice the rift in space. A large canine like beast began to exit from the rift with the height of a skyscraper and a unmeasurable mass. It's breath was like fog clouding the entire area in a deep haze with fangs like saw blades and claws like axes. Chains were bound around it's neck and arms, tying the beast to the ground it would stand upon no matter how it move or was transported. The man would cup his hands together as if he was holding a sword and magic circles appeared on the back of his hands. The beast had finally made its complete escape into this section of the realm with the rift closing behind it as the man materialized a sword made from his own magical energy in the shape of a arming sword. The two would stare at each other for a brief moment sizing each other up then sudden the beast would leap at him attempting to swallow him whole, The man instead of dodging rushed at the beast as the sword in his hands began to glow. The man's speed surpassed that of the beast and in a quick display of swordmanship he sliced the tendons in the beast ankles stopping behind the beast before it could even land. Upon touching the ground the beast found itself unable to lift it's massive weight as the resulting slash left it lower region exposed with the deepest part of it's flesh showing. The man would dematerialize the sword he held in his hand and leap foward with a sound boom being left behind as he used his wings to head toward a gate at the another portion of the realm. During his flight he began to repair his suit using particles from the realm around him, resowing the suit in it's entirety. During his flight the sins would arrive at a palace complete different from the one they arrived from. This castle was made similar to that of advance royalty from years of technological advancements. Appearing in front of the elder brother as he sat upon his throne with his head resting upon his right fist as if he was sleeping. His appearance was different from that of his brother as he would appear to be this being made of completely white metallic alloy with rainbow wings made of demonic energy. His appearance would be described as a technological knight with wings of pure beauty. He was known as the merciless lord of the unknown. _

_"I take it that another of my brother's follies has brought you to my home."_

_The brother spoke calmly and reserved to the group opening his eyes slowly. _

_" Lord Faust, Your brother is!"_

_"None of my concern" _

_The embodiment of water attempted to explain the situation to uncaring brother before being interrupted by the brother. A worried look began to appear on the faces of the elementals, they knew that failure wouldn't be accepted, they knew they somehow had to get his brother involved. His involvement would've had some benefit to himself for him to leave his castle. _

_"However I do have a question for my younger sibling."_

_His presence would completely disappear as he completed that sentence leaving the castle before anyone had noticed he had departed for the gate his brother would arrive at. Due to Faust's power he would arrive there moments before his brother would be close to the gate. He would stand in front of the gate awaiting his brother arrival. The younger brother was closing in upon his destination when he felt his brother's energy near the gate. For the first time in a centuries he felt as if he had to be serious. He continued his flight landing in front of his elder brother Faust preparing himself for a hard battle. _

_"Azarel exactly what makes you want to leave, what could be worth departing everything you was given for a unknown place?"_

Faust would ask curiously to his younger brother, Azarel wasn't expecting this however a simple question not a sword to chest or even the slightest bit of aggression.

"This place was supposed to be the holding cell of the creator of free will but by being wardens we're punishing them for choosing their own paths. I seek true freedom, a place where souls can choose to do the right thing or be similar to those of this realm."

Azarel would say to his brother with sincerity about his future path, Azarel had grown tired of this realm tired of all the pain and suffering he had to see in his daily life and desire to see the cause of this realm's creation.

"So you wish to see humanity choices and why they indulge in sin? Very well I grant you 3 months to rid yourself of this desire."

The gate behind Faust would begin to open as a bright light would start entering the realm, it was almost blinding to those of trapped in this place. Azarel had no intention of ever returning to this realm but he'd rather not start conflict with his brother as of this moment, his greatest threat was alway that of his own lineage.

"Scout's honor I'll be back before you need a new paint job."

Azarel would jokingly say as he walked past his brother into the world he so desired. However on the opposite side he appeared deep underwater in waves so firece that even the strongest boat would be torn apart. He swam quickly to the surface confused on where he had arrived. He would begin to hover above the water taking flight to see if there was any surrounding countries. The land he saw had sandy beaches and Numerous palms trees along the coast line. Landing secretly so that nobody would notice him he would began to change his appearance. Back in the other realm the gate would close as Faust would begin to depart back for his own castle where the elemental still waited patiently for his return.

"My lord did Lord Azarel returns back to his father?"

The water elemental would ask excitedly upon seeing their master return. However Faust continued to walk to his throne taking another seat as a crystal ball descended from the ceiling.

" My brother has three months to explore humanity then he will return whether he wants too or not."


End file.
